super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Gang Wars: Finale
''"Nyaao problem~! This should be a cinch" ''- Arle Gang Wars: Finale was a mission created by Mr. Game & Watch. It was the climatic conclusion to the Gang Wars story arc, as the title suggests. Cast Player Characters ''' Amaterasu Arle Ashe Charizard Chell Demise Donkey Kong Frost Man Ganondorf Ghirahim Iris Jedah Jill Krexix Marisa Metal Sonic Ninetails Nobunaga Ray 01 Rosalyn Shade Shantae Shizuka Sonic (Classic) Vector the Crocodile Viewtiful Joe Viridi Wily '''Non-Player Characters Bowser Dr. Eggman King K Rool Klump Koops Krusha Mouser Queen Hisstocrat Mission Briefing "It is finally time to raise from our bunkers, Koopas, Goombas, and the rest of you underappreciated citizens. With that silver tongued idiot finally on his last line this is the moment we strike and take him out for good. Tonight will be the night that we show the Life Sphere our true power, and no more will we be seen as petty thugs and the underbelly of the Life Sphere. We all have a common enemy, the infected. Let King Koopa himself say that he will fight to bitter end to see that those accursed purple monsters are defeated. We cannot hide in this bubble forever, we take the fight straight to Black Shadow’s doorstep and we burn his house straight to the ground! Oppression holds itself upon us no longer, rejoice my brothers and sisters our struggle is nearing its end! Let us show those shell-less lizards and tin cans why we shall be the future of the Life Sphere!" -Bowser "Greetings all, it is I, Ivo Robotnik. As you should all know, K Rool’s base is in a bit of, how should I say, disorder. Even that brute Bowser is aware of this. Word on the street is he’ll be launching his assault to take out that scale belly sometime soon and I believe this will be the final chapter in the Gang Wars era. Bowser knows we will be there, and we shouldn’t disappoint. After all, we have been preparing for this war for nearly a year. What a waste of year it has been, I wish that the two cold bloods would just submit already, we are wasting precious time while the minds over at the Essence Extraction are plotting our demise as we speak. It is about time we finish this and begin working on counter measures. First on the docket is a better defense system, does anyone remember the last time those purple creatures were at our door? What a shamble that was! Imagine how much better it would have been if we had automated defenses and improved weapons! This is the future you will be fighting for, and don’t you worry I plan to deliver this. This one’s for you Gerald, I won’t let you down. Not this time. We shall show the Life Sphere that Robotnik is not a word to fear and despise, let it be known as the name who eliminated the dark cloud that is the Starvia and brought back clean air to this magnificent planet!" - Dr. Eggman "If you haven’t read this week’s news pamphlet then I advise you give it a good read. It would appear that the tattered gremlin that people call Bowser is going to strike our base. Where there’s one sleaze ball there’s bound to be another. Ah yes, the most spherical scientist of them all, no doubt. I’m not one to lie, Kremlings, it would seem our odds are dim, but don’t let such petty problems worry you. No, so long as we still stand, my beautiful underlings, we are still one of the biggest threats around. There’s no possible way that Mario and Sonic will unite with their greatest of foes, that’s where we come in. Donkey Kong holds no political power, so we are free to fill the void that Samus laid empty. Her sacrifice for us all shall not be in vein, it will bring a new future for the Life Sphere, one that with more cooperation between all parties. We cannot hope to defeat the Starvia without any resources can we? All citizens will see an increase on supplies, items for all! Now, let us prepare for those fools before they start knocking at our door. It’s time to end this drama!" - King K Rool Plot The mission is the telling of the grand showdown between the three armies of Dr. Eggman, Bowser, and King K Rool. With King K Rool’s warehouse being devastated by the conclusions of previous missions, it was naturally the frontlines for the war since both Bowser and Dr. Eggman were keen on snuffing out K Rool quickly so that they could then duke it out with one another to prove once and for all who was more fit for the title of Life Sphere leader. The frontlines were not the sole battlegrounds in the conflict as each faction had their own set of tricks to turn the tide of war. Dr. Eggman had the advantage of numbers and superior weaponry, so most of his tactics were defensively invested. His most notable strategy was repurposing some of Samus’s tech that he had gained access to due to an alliance with Professor E Gadd, weaponry that was successfully transported from a previous mission. His plan was to transport the cannon behind Bowser’s army in an attempt to sneak attack and trophify a good chunk of his forces. Due to an intervention of Bowser’s scouts, the cannon’s field day was delayed long enough to prevent its use. Bowser had a bit more of an espionage task in mind for his troops. Luckily for him, he had allies in Team Chaotix and that was their specialty. They were only able to enlist one of the active members, but Vector handpicked the best replacements for his absent partners he could get (Iris and Shizuka). Their mission was to infiltrate Dr. Eggman’s base and shut down his long range controllers, devices that delivered instructions to his drones. With those shut down, they would barely be able to function. It didn’t take long before Shizuka caught the attention of an Egg Bot and blew their cover completely. Her inability to stay hidden did reveal that Eggman had hired Shade to keep a watchful eye on his tower as his Pokemon made quick work of the intruder. Vector and Iris, on the other hand, managed to sneak their way through the lower half of the building though, thanks to an Egg Pawn that Vector managed to reprogram. The duo did manage to find the computer room, though due to a number of setbacks caused by the building being thrown into lockdown mode they didn’t have quite enough time to complete their mission. Once Vector managed to log onto one of the terminals, he noticed a strange rerouting of power from the Life Sphere’s main network. Due to how far behind King K Rool had fallen in the Gang Wars conflict, he was forced to counteract the sheer number of his foes with as many underhanded tactics as he could muster. His first plot was to hijack Dr. Eggman’s Egg Pawns by intercepting their command signals and taking complete control over them with the aid of Dr. Wily. The plan backfired almost immediately as Dr. Eggman managed to track their signal and sent enough of his forces to wipe out the operation completely. In addition to that though, he set up a number of traps around his warehouse. One of these traps was a rumour that he spread around the Black Market was that there was a notable structural weakness on his warehouse that could destroy his base of operations completely with a single well placed explosive. Both Dr. Eggman and Bowser took the bait and sent a trusted partner to do the deed, Metal Sonic and Krexix respectively. They would soon realize that one of K Rool’s troops, Ashe, awaited for their arrival. A back alley brawl quickly ensued, sentry turrets and other such traps giving Ashe the advantage in the fight. One clumsy kremling accidently tripped a mine when coming to aid Ashe, thus blowing a hole clear through the concrete and revealing an underground tunnel with a Black Oak underneath the rubble. Metal Sonic chose to investigate the assumed corpse while the other two battled, though the machine soon learned that it was not deceased. The Black Oak attacked Metal Sonic, which caught the attention of the other two. The creature was defeated quickly, but the three decided to investigate the tunnel due to a black arms soldier being a suspicious sight. Their inquiry eventually led them to an underground bunker that was situated underneath the frontlines battlefield, and Black Doom’s soldiers were swarming the place. Well, them and a colossal bomb that could easily wipe out all three factions in a single explosion, not to mention damage the district far worse than the war ever could on its own. The unlikely team of heroes grouped together to take out as many of the Black Arms soldiers as possible and managed to deactivate the bomb. They discovered that it was merely phase one of Black Doom’s plans and immediately contacted their respective leaders to call a cease fire as the continued existence of the Life Sphere was in jeopardy. Community Effect References Mission Log Devastation Prevention Frontlines Recalibrating Interference Tower of Terror Warehouse Crashers Category:Mission Category:Gang Wars